Duke of Roxburghe
]] The '''Duke of Roxburghe' (pronounced ) is a title in the peerage of Scotland created in 1707 along with the titles Marquess of Bowmont and Cessford, Earl of Kelso and Viscount Broxmouth. John Ker, 5th Earl of Roxburghe became the first holder of these titles. The title is derived from the royal burgh of Roxburgh in the Scottish Borders that in 1460 the Scots captured and destroyed. Originally created Earl of Roxburghe in 1616, before the elevation to duke, a number of other subsidiary titles are held: Marquess of Bowmont and Cessford (created 1707), Earl of Kelso (1707), Earl Innes (1837), Viscount Broxmouth (1707), Lord Roxburghe (1600), and Lord Ker of Cessford and Cavertoun (1616). All of the titles form part of the peerage of Scotland, with the exception the Earldom of Innes, which belongs to the peerage of the United Kingdom. The Duke's eldest son bears the courtesy title of Marquess of Bowmont and Cessford. The dukedom and its associated titles descend to heirs who shall inherit the earldom which in turn had a very specific line of descent. On the death of the 4th duke the titles became dormant as no one could prove their claim. In 1812 the House of Lords ruled in favour of Sir James Innes-Ker, 6th Baronet, of Innes (see Innes baronets), rejecting claims by the heir female of the second earl and heir male whatsoever of the first earl. The Duke of Roxburghe would be the Chief of Clan Innes, but cannot be so recognised as he retains the name Innes-Ker. The Standing Council of Scottish Chiefs Requirements for Recognition The family has its seat at Floors Castle near Kelso, Scotland. The grounds contain the ruins of Roxburgh Castle on a promontory between the rivers Tweed and Teviot. Earls of Roxburghe (1616) In 1600, Robert Ker was created Lord Roxburghe, in 1616 he was additionally created Earl of Roxburghe, and Lord Ker of Cessford and Cavertoun. *Robert Ker, 1st Earl of Roxburghe (1570–1650) had been Lord Roxburghe since 1600, died without male issue **William Ker, Lord Ker (d. 1618), elder son of the 1st Earl, predeceased his father without issue **Henry Ker, Lord Ker (d. 1643), younger son of the 1st Earl, predeceased his father without male issue *William Ker, 2nd Earl of Roxburghe (1622–1675), a female-line grandson of the 1st Earl, succeeded him by special arrangement *Robert Ker, 3rd Earl of Roxburghe (c. 1658–1682), eldest son of the 2nd Earl *Robert Ker, 4th Earl of Roxburghe (c. 1677–1696), eldest son of the 3rd Earl *John Ker, 5th Earl of Roxburghe (c. 1680–1741), second son of the 3rd Earl, became Duke of Roxburghe in 1707 Dukes of Roxburghe (1707) *John Ker, 1st Duke of Roxburghe (c. 1680–1741), second son of the 3rd Earl, he was additionally invested as Marquess of Bowmont and Cessford as well as Earl of Kelso and Viscount Broxmouth in 1707; the earlier titles held as Earl were also retained *Robert Ker, 2nd Duke of Roxburghe (c. 1709–1755), only son of the 1st Duke, in 1722 he was created both Earl Ker and Baron Ker of Wakefield in the County of York *John Ker, 3rd Duke of Roxburghe (1740–1804), elder son of the 2nd Duke inheriting the 1722 titles, died without issue *William Bellenden-Ker, 4th Duke of Roxburghe (1728–1805), grandson of Lord Bellenden of Broughton (created 1661) who was the fourth and youngest son of the 2nd Earl, died without issue and the Roxburghe titles went dormant until 1812 *James Innes-Ker, 5th Duke of Roxburghe (1736–1823), great-grandson of Hon. Margaret Ker (d. 1681), daughter of Hon. Henry Ker, Lord Ker (d. 1642/3), a younger son of the 1st Earl) *James Innes-Ker, 6th Duke of Roxburghe (1816–1879), only son of the 5th Duke, he was created Earl Innes in the peerage of the United Kingdom in 1837 *James Henry Robert Innes-Ker, 7th Duke of Roxburghe (1839–1892), elder son of the 6th Duke *Henry John Innes-Ker, 8th Duke of Roxburghe (1876–1932), eldest son of the 7th Duke *George Victor Robert John Innes-Ker, 9th Duke of Roxburghe (1913–1974), only son of the 8th Duke *Guy David Innes-Ker, 10th Duke of Roxburghe (b. 1954), elder son of the 9th Duke **Heir apparent: Charles Robert George Innes-Ker, Marquess of Bowmont and Cessford (b. 1981), eldest son of the 10th Duke Family Tree |headerstyle=background:#ccccff|bodystyle=text-align:center}} See also *Clan Innes *Roxburgh Castle *Castle Holydean *Earl of Perth *Earl of Melfort * An 1810 auction of the Duke's library is featured in Susanna Clarke's novel Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell References External links *An Online Gotha - Roxburghe *http://www.leighrayment.com/ *http://www.thepeerage.com/ *http://www.stirnet.com/ (subscription only) Category:Dukedoms in the Peerage of Scotland Category:Scottish Borders Category:Lists of Scottish people * Category:Kelso, Scottish Borders